


Mirkwood

by hennethgalad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: 'what is the house of Eorl but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs'





	

                      Mirkwood

  
   The wind howled in the hissing trees, the rain hammered against the small panes in the high window and Thranduil sprawled on the rug in front of the big open fire, bottle-feeding a wriggling puppy while its five siblings crawled all over him. The puppies were not yet housetrained, and a small damp patch on the rug was steaming pungently in the heat of the fire.

  
   Oropher came in, towelling his long pale hair. He sniffed the air and snorted 'When does Radagast return ?' he asked 'You cannot keep those creatures inside.'  
   Thranduil looked up, his frosty blue eyes glowing in the firelight 'Oh father, they are only little, they do not know when they offend.'  
   Oropher snorted again 'Precisely.' He poured himself a goblet of wine and looked at Thranduil questioningly. Thranduil nodded and Oropher handed a goblet to him and stood with his back to the blazing logs. 

  
   'Well ?' said Thranduil. Oropher looked into his goblet and stared silently at the deep red wine, then sipped it. 'It is futile. They say there is no point replacing the thatch unless we replace the main beam, the timbers are rotting, it is not just a matter of leaks, the whole roof will come down on us soon.' 

  
   Thranduil sighed and rubbed the ears of the pup 'What does mother say ?'   
Oropher drank again 'She said she still misses Menegroth.'

   Thranduil nodded 'Shall I go up there soon then, and take with me the builders and architects ?'   
   'Yes.' Oropher looked anxiously at Thranduil 'Very soon indeed. Five more elves have been reported missing, this time from the North.'

   Thranduil's eyes widened 'It is like a siege.'   
   'It is a siege, they are cutting down all the trees we use most, the fruit trees, the nut trees, the ash, the oak, the willow... But not burning the forest. I think they intend to take this fortress and use it as a base. Well, they are welcome to it. The thought of the roof falling on them will ease my fury. But we are truly surrounded now, the forest grows murky and dangerous, there are fell beasts, orcs, and things that have no name, all around, and those loathesome spiders are everywhere.' He sighed 'I want to put those mountains between us and these foul creatures.'

   He gulped down his wine and refilled their goblets. Thranduil stood up, puppies tumbling off him and rolling yipping on the floor.

   He raised his goblet to his father 'May the stars shine upon our new home !'

   Oropher looked up at his tall strong son and smiled warmly. The enemy might be driving them out of Amon Lanc, but they would not be leaving Rhovanion, and they would grow stronger, and reclaim the forest and destroy the orcs and all their foul brood.

 

 

 


End file.
